


Niagara Falls

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Look I know this is super cheesy and sappy just go with it, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “If you cry, i’m going to punch you.”





	Niagara Falls

**Author's Note:**

> 47\. “If you cry, i’m going to punch you.” Tyler/Jamie? <333

“If you cry, i’m going to punch you.” 

That caused a ripple of laughter to sweep across the rows of chairs set up on the grass. Jamie glared at Tyler across from him, but there was no heat in the gaze. “Shut up, I’m trying to read,” Jamie said, voice thick.

“Listen, if you cry, then I’m gonna cry and then both our tough guy reputations will be ruined, I’m just saying.”

“What ‘tough guy reputations’ would those be?”

“Okay, point.”

“Listen to you two, already bickering like an old married couple,” Jordie interrupted from his place next to Jamie. “Get on with it, the people have been promised cake.”

Another smattering of laughter and Jamie took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes as covertly as he could. Across from him, Tyler did the same. 

“Okay. Tyler. You have been my best friend, mentor, liney, confidant and greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine,” Jamie paused and took a shaky breath, ignoring the sight of Brownie wiping his eyes next to Tyler, “and more loved than I ever thought possible… You have made me a better person. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. Fuck, okay. Your turn,“ Jamie laughed, finally daring himself to meet Tyler’s eyes.

Tyler was crying, full stop. “Jesus Christ, Jameson. Fuck. Okay.” He let out a watery laugh and took a deep breath. “Right. Jamie. You know me better than anyone else in this world a-and…” Tyler sniffed. “Fuck, okay I’m just gonna say this really quick or I’m never gonna get through it.” More laughter, and now Jamie was crying as well. “You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am worthy of your love.” Tyler pocketed his notes and wiped at his eyes. When he looked across at Jamie, his smile was blinding.

Their officiant smiled and gestured for their attention. “Please take each other’s hands.” Once they had, he turned to Jamie. “Do you Jamie Randolph Benn, take Tyler Paul Seguin as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Jamie smiled. “I do.”

“And do you Tyler Paul Seguin, take Jamie Randolph Benn as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Tyler grinned. “Fuck yeah, I do.” Laughter.

At another signal from the officiant, Jordie handed over the rings. “Today Jamie and Tyler will be exchanging rings. Like your vows, these rings will be a reminder of this day, and your commitment and love for one another.”

Once the rings had been slipped onto their hands, the officiant spoke again. “In the presence of family and friends you have expressed your love for one another through vows of commitment and the exchanging of rings. By the power vested in me by… I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.”

Predictably, there was a loud cheer and quite a few catcalls as Tyler and Jamie finally kissed. Smiling, Jamie spoke for Tyler’s ears only. “You’re stuck with me now, Segs. For the rest of our lives.”

Tyler’s answering smile was filled with love. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
